topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Adam of darkness/One Piece: Skypiea
El Thor Enel's first El Thor in series. He fires it and vaporizes a chunk of trees *Nami's height= 1.7 meters= 14px *El Thor height= 445px=''' 54 meters''' *El Thor Width= 256px= 31 meters Radius= 15.5 meters Volume= Pi*r^2*h= 41010255977 cc *Vapourization Value for Wood= 1669 j/cc E= 68446117226291 Joules '''or '''16.36 Kilotons of TNT - Town level And this was a casual El Thor 36 - Pound Cannon range Zoro defeats a shandian via his brand new ranged technique. We will find its minimum range I was going to deduct some centimeters from Zoro's height to account for the feet which were not shown, but then I realized I can just scale him till torso and use half of his height instead. So ignore 30 px, I got 16px for his torso Zoro (Till his torso)= 16px= 0.89 meter Distance= 414px= 23.02875 meters Burn Bazooka Wiper shoots his bazooka and makes a big ass hole in a tree *Luffy height= 1.72 meters= 83px *Root= 165px= 3.4 meters * Root= 3.4 meters= 105px *Hole diameter= 281px= 9.1 meters Radius= 4.5 meters *Depth= 9.1 meters (No way to scale depth, but the tree should be as thick as the diameter of hole at the very least) Wood Volume= Pi*r^2*h= 601.7 m^3 50% of Mass of tree is usually water *Wood density= 600 kg/m^3 *Density of water= 1000 kg/m^3 Wood Mass= 180536.5 kg Water Mass= 300894 kg Total Mass= 481430.75 kg ::::::::: Q = MCdelta(t) For Wood *Specific Heat ©= 2000 j/kgk *Delta(t)= 260 C E= 93878996459 Joules For Water *Specific Heat ©= 4,181 j/kgk *Delta(t) = 75 C (starting at 25 C) E= 94352904854 Joules :::::::: Q= m*L *Latent energy = 334000 J/Kg Q= 100498669286 Joules Adding all of that, E= 288730570600 Joules '''or 69 Tons of TNT - City block+ level''' Luffy and Enel took these straight without much damage. Sango Another casual feat for Enel Sango.jpg|First Panel Sango 2.jpg|Second Panel First Panel *Beanstalk Width= 247 meters= 52px *Hole diameter= 105px= 498.75 meters Radius= 249.375 meters Second Panel *Top diameter= 498.75 meters= 138px *Bottom diameter= 498.75 meters= 194px *Panel height= 492px Angle= 2*atan((Object height/panel height)*tan35) For Top and bottom diameter I got 22.22289282326 '''and '''30.869454949734 degree respectively Distance of Top D from the screen is 1269.7 meters, while Distance of bottom D from the screen is''' 903.21 meters. Hole height= Distance of Top D from Screen - Distance of Bottom D from screen= '''366.49 meters Volume of Cylinder= Pi*r^2*h= 71600792260648 cc Dividing it by half as a part of that volume is also cloud, Volume= 35800396130324 cc *Fragmentation Value= 8 j/cc E= 286403169042593 Joules or''' 68.45 Kilotons of TNT - Town level''' Reject Dial Wiper blows up a chunk of Beanstalk Scaling *Beanstalk diameter= 247 meters= 175px *Hole diameter= 52px= 73.4 meters Radius= 36.7 meters *Depth= 68px=''' 96 meters''' Volume= Pi*r^2*h= 406052505933.6 cc I will be taking standard value of destruction of matter, since the beanstalk, although not made of rock, is fairly dense and strong (Zoro barely able to cut through it, Nola not even denting it even through he can tank several attacks from Luffy and Wiper, etc). But I will be halving the value to make it more low end-ish *Vapourization value= 25700/2= 12850 J/cc ''' (clearly see Vapor oozing out from the part that was blown off by reject dial) '''E= 5217774701247471 Joules '''or '''1.247 Megatons of TNT - Town+ level Now the main part Impact Dial causes damage directly inside the body, due to which even fodders like Satori were able to harm Luffy. It sorta bypasses your conventional durability, so even if your body from outwards tanked the attack the shockwaves still damage you from inside. This is necessary information because Enel also took Reject Dial directly once. He was supposedely dead as his heart was stopped becuase of the internal damage caused by the attack. BUT, his entire body was not damage by it, he pretty much absorbed the entire attack with Minor injuries. The reason I am saying it was a minor injury because Enel fought Luffy couple of times afterwards, and there was nowhere mentioned Enel was weakened or injured during said fights due to Impact Dial. We also know DF users cannot undo the damage caused directly to the body, so healing or regeneration (of logia) is not applicable here. That means Enel quite easily took the damage of Reject Dial, giving him Town+ Durability. This also makes sense, as Enel's casual attacks are in double digit kilotons range. His dura being in same ballpark is not at all a reach. Only character that scales from this is Luffy, as he was able to damage Enel's body with his punches. Luffy Rings the Golden Belfry Feat: Luffy punches the shit outta Enel and sends him flying through the Golden Bell, ringing it in the process and Knocking out both Enel and the Golden Belfry Noland.jpg|First Panel Bell 1.jpg|Second Panel Bell 2.jpg|Third Panel First Panel *Random person= 1.7 meters= 103px *Noland's height= 161px= 2.657281553398052 meters Second Panel *Noland height= 2.7 meters= 9px *Poneglyph= 42px= 12.4 meters *Bell Diameter= 157px= 46.35 meters *Bell height= 134px= 39.56 meters *Hanging part height= 185px= 54.6 meters *Platform diameter= 421px= 124 meters Platform Radius= 62.15 meters *Platform height= 75px= 22 meters *Support height= 280px= 82.67 meters *Its bottom diameter= 44px= 12.99 meters Radius= 6.5 meters *Its top diameter= 27px= 7.97 meters Radius= 3.9 meters *Cylinder height= 138px= 40.7 meters *Its bottom diameter= 26px= 7.68 meters Radius= 3.84 meters *Its top diameter= 23px= 6.8 meters Radius= 3.4 meters Third Panel *Bell diameter=46.35 meters= 206px *Thickness= 27px= 6.07 meters *Hanging part diameter= 32px=''' 7.2 meters''' Structure The platform shape is not known. Firstly I thought its hexagonal, then it appeared to be Octagonal. For simplicity and lowball sake I will take it as cylinder Volume= Pi*r^2*h= 268720 m^3 Support structure is frustum, so Support Volume= 7269.61 m^3 There are 2 of them, so Volume= 14539.22 m^3 Same for backward cylinders Volume= 1676.6 m^3 There are 2 of them. So, Volume= 3353.2 m^3 Total Volume= 286612 m^3 *Density of Gold= 19,300 kg/m^3 Mass of structure= 5531626099.6 kg Bell Total Volume *r1= Bell radius= 23 meters *r2= bell height/2= 19.78 meters Total Volume of Bell= (2/3)PIr1^2*r2=''' 22256 m^3''' Hollow space *r1= Bell radius - Thickness of bell= 17 meters *r2= (Bell height - Thickness)/2= 16.7 meters Volume= (2/3)PIr1^2*r2= 10256 m^3 True Volume of the bell minus Hanging part= Total Volume - Hollow Volume= 11999.9 m^3 Dangling part of the bell *r= D/2= 3.6 meters *Height= 54.6 meters Volume= Pi*r^2*h= 2224 m^3 Total Bell Volume= 14224 m^3 *Density of Gold= 19,300 kg/m^3 Mass of Bell= 274529446 kg Total Structure Mass= 5806155546 kg Next we will find the potential energy of the structure, since Luffy has to at least overcome that to move it considerably *h= 82.6 meters *g= 9.8 m/s^2 U= mgh= 2349983395688.04 Joules '''or 0.56 Kilotons of TNT - Multi block level''' Final Tally El Thor (16.36 Kilotons - Town) 36-Pound Canon range (23 meters) Burn Bazooka (69 Tons - City block+) Sango= 68.45 Kilotons - Town level Reject Dial= 0.81 Megatons - Town+ level Luffy Rings the Golden Belfry= 0.56 Kilotons - Multi block level Category:Blog posts Category:One Piece